24 (2001 series)
'' '' 24'' (TV series; 2001 - 2010; 2014 [''Live Another Day]) Note: as you may know it. Every Season is a entire day, every episode is an hour in that day. Plot Summary Jack Bauer, Director of Field Ops for the Counter-Terrorist Unit of Los Angeles, races against the clock to subvert terrorists plots and save his nation from ultimate disaster. Male Deaths: *Tsuyoshi Abe (Episode 6.21) *Kevin Alejandro (Episode 4.6) *Joaquim de Almeida (Episode 3.12) *Christopher Amitrano (Episode 5.16) *David Andriole (Episode 4.14) *Tomas Arana (Episode 4.13) *Sean Astin (Episode 5.13) *Sam Ayers (Episode 1.16) *Eric Balfour (Episode 6.21) *Derek Basco (Episode 7.8) *Patrick Bauchau (Episode 5.7) *Tobin Bell (Episode 2.24) *Michael Benyaer (Episode 4.9) *Xander Berkeley (Episode 2.15) *John Billingsley (Episode 7.7) *Paul Blackthorne (Episode 3.24) *Lothaire Bluteau (Episode 3.17) *Jesse Borrego (Episode 3.17) *Richard Burgi (Episode 1.14) *Billy Burke (Episode 2.22) *Matt Bushell (Episode 3.10) *Jeff Cadiente (Episode 1.16, Episode 2.3, Episode 4.16) *Wilmer Calderon (Episode 3.7) *Matthew Carey (Episode 1.5) *Robert Carlyle (24 Redemption) *Steve Cell (Episode 7.6) *François Chau (Episode 4.20) *Fernando Chien (Episode 6.22) *Nick Chinlund (Episode 7.2) *Kenneth Choi (Episode 6.22, Episode 6.24) *Arnold Chon (Episode 6.22) *Misha Collins (Episode 1.23) *Yorgo Constantine (Episode 5.15) *Clayne Crawford (Episode 8.10) *James Cromwell (Episode 6.24) *Roger Cross (Episode 6.4) *Raymond Cruz (Episode 2.20) *Michael Cudlitz (Episode 2.09) *Tony Curran (Episode 8.7) *Ian Anthony Dale (Episode 6.22) *Geraint Wyn Davies (Episode 5.9) *Scott Denny (Episode 1.2) *Tony Donno (Episode 1.2, Episode 2.4, Episode 4.6, Episode 6.14) *Shawn Doyle (Episode 4.2) *Doc Duhame (Episode 7.1) *John Eddins (Episode 2.10) *Greg Ellis (Episode 3.16) *Treva Etienne (Episode 7.8) *John Pyper-Ferguson (Episode 3.5) *Tommy Flanagan (Episode 7.1) *V.J. Foster (Episode 5.4) *James Frain (Episode 4.20) *Mo Gallini (Episode 4.17) *Chris Gann (Episode 6.24) *Carlos Gómez (Episode 3.3) *Brian Goodman (Episode 2.20) *Currie Graham (Episode 1.11) *Jon Gries (Episode 2.4) *Tim Griffin (Episode 4.14) *Jeff Griggs (Episode 4.1) *Albert Hall (Episode 3.13) *Dennis Haysbert (Episode 5.1) *Gregg Henry (Episode 2.18) *Maximiliano Hernández (Episode 7.2) *Dennis Hopper (Episode 1.24) *David Hunt (Episode 6.8) *Doug Hutchison (Episode 8.4) *Jeff Imada (Episode 6.19, Episode 6.22) *Zeljko Ivanek (Episode 1.24) *Mark Ivanir (Episode 2.20) *Nicholas Kadi (Episode 4.4) *Dennis Keiffer (Episode 5.4, Episode 5.18) *Dylan Kenin (Episode 6.15) *Marco Khan (Episode 4.3, Episode 4.16) *Mark Kiely (Episode 7.8) *David Kilde (Episode 4.11) *Henry Kingi (Day 5 Prequel) *Henry Kingi Jr. (Episode 1.19, Episode 3.17, Episode 6.19, Episode 7.6) *Jeff Kober (Episode 5.1) *Hiro Koda (Episode 6.17) *Mark Kubr (Episode 1.24) *David Labiosa (Episode 3.5) *Vincent Laresca (Episode 3.12) *Kris Lemche (24 Redemption) *Al Leong (Episode 1.13) *Louis Lombardi (Episode 5.12) *Taras Los (Episode 5.2) *Henri Lubatti (Episode 1.19) *Shaun Majumder (Episode 6.4) *Rami Malek (Episode 8.11) *Ludwig Manukian (Episode 6.4) *Adoni Maropis (Episode 6.17) *Rudolf Martin (Episode 1.1) *Michael Massee (Episode 1.13) *Kevin McCorkle (Episode 3.24) *Paul McCrane (Episode 6.7) *Don McManus (Episode 7.23) *John Meier (Episode 1.2, Episode 2.24, Episode 3.22, Episode 4.6, Episode 4.19, Episode 5.10, Episode 7.12) *Silas Weir Mitchell (Episode 1.11) *Roman Mitichyan (Episode 6.15) *Lawrence Monoson (Episode 4.7) *Chris Mulkey (Episode 7.17) *Timothy V. Murphy (Episode 5.6) *John Allen Nelson (Episode 5.7) *John Noble (Episode 6.13) *Jeffrey Nordling (Episode 7.18) *Timothy Omundson (Episode 5.8) *Peter Outerbridge (Episode 2.20) *Conor O'Farrell (Episode 3.8) *Michael O'Neill (Episode 1.2) *Kal Penn (Episode 6.4) *J.J. Perry (Episode 2.24, Episode 5.15) *Lou Diamond Phillips (Episode 1.21) *Tony Plana (Episode 4.6) *Eyal Podell (Episode 7.13) *John Posey (Episode 5.17) *John Prosky (Episode 1.12) *Francesco Quinn (Episode 2.16) *Roger Ranney (Episode 3.18) *Rick Ravanello (Episode 3.12) *Simon Rhee (Episode 6.21) *Channon Roe (Episode 5.7) *Stephen Root (Episode 8.13) *Laurence Todd Rosenthal (Episode 1.16, Episode 4.14, Episode 6.16, Episode 8.16) *Carlo Rota (Episode 9.3) *Robert Rusler (Episode 5.5) *Patrick Sabongui (Episode 6.2) *Julian Sands (Episode 5.23) *Al Sapienza (Episode 2.9) *Doug Savant (Episode 3.18) *Raphael Sbarge (Episode 6.4) *Steven Schub (Episode 6.4) *Paul Schulze (Episode 3.18) *Rade Serbedzija (Episode 6.16) *Lobo Sebastian (Episode 3.5) *Nestor Serrano (Episode 4.10) *Sammy Sheik (Episode 6.3) *Mark Sheppard (Episode 5.9) *Alexander Siddig (Episode 6.11) *Jimmi Simpson (Episode 2.4) *Jason Matthew Smith (Episode 1.19) *Arjay Smith (Episode 7.12) *Kurtwood Smith (Episode 7.14) *Jeronimo Spinx (Episode 7.10) *Tony Todd (Episode 7.13) *Simon Templeman (Episode 3.17) *Roman Varshavsky (Episode 5.8) *Jon Voight (Episode 7.21) *Arnold Vosloo (Episode 4.24) *Peter Weller (Episode 5.23) *Wade Williams (Episode 1.15) *Jeff Wincott (Episode 2.20) *Michael Wincott (Episode 9.10) *Shawn Woods (Episode 3.22) *Ron Yuan (Episode 6.22) Female Deaths: *Shohreh Aghdashloo (Episode 4.14) *Donzaleigh Abernathy (Episode 2.10) *Karina Arroyave (Episode 1.10) *Amy Benedict (Episode 4.14) *Danielle Burgio (Episode 5.12) *Nancy Linehan Charles (Episode 4.9) *Michelle Fairley (Episode 9.10) *Vanessa Ferlito (Episode 3.10) *Sara Gilbert (Episode 2.5) *Leslie Hope (Episode 1.24) *Jacqui Maxwell (Episode 1.6) *Leighton Meester (Episode 4.4) *Tracy Middendorf (Episode 2.4) *Kim Murphy (Episode 1.3) *Enuka Okuma (Episode 7.10) *Carly Pope (Episode 7.6) *Yolonda Ross (Episode 1.4) *Katee Sackhoff (Episode 8.20) *Darby Stanchfield (Episode 4.23) *Gina Torres (Episode 3.23) *Aisha Tyler (Episode 4.10) *Annie Wersching (Episode 8.17) *Petra Wright (Episode 1.1) Category:TV Series Category:2001 TV series debuts Category:2010 TV series endings Category:Fox TV series Category:Action